mlp_gameloftfandomcom-20200222-history
Hearts and Hooves 2018
The Hearts and Hooves 2018 - My Quantum Valentine Limited-Time Story was first held on February 9th, 2018 in Update 4.2 to celebrate the year's Hearts and Hooves Day (the MLP equivalent of Valentines). Going for 6 days, it is now the shortest Limited-Time Story ever held, even shorter than the Lyra and Bon Bon Save Hearth's Warming LTS (7 days). The event was held again on August 17, 2018 in Update 4.5, this time for 9 days. "What do Love and Time Travel have in common? Our newest Update! Will Feather Bangs find his Special Somepony this Hearts and Hooves Day? More Importantly, what's MISTMANE doing here?!" Solo Apple Bloom: Ah-hem hem hem! I now officially call to order the... uh... occasionally semi-weekly meetin' of the Cutie Mark Crusaders! Sweetie Belle, can ya read off the agenda? Sweetie Belle: Aye aye, Apple Bloom! First order of business: Checking in on Feather Bangs, and making sure our top-notch ROMANCE ADVICE rubbed off on him! Scootaloo: You mean that singer with the amazing mane that wanted to date Big Mac's special somepony? That sounds great, but... I don't think anypony's seen him around for a while! Sweetie Belle: Yeah... Maybe we should check the local theater? The townsponies keep hearing catchy colt-band music coming from inside... Quest #1: Missing the Beat | outro = Hey, have they found him yet? Look, I have NO idea how this is gonna turn out, but it's gonna be crazy entertaining either way! }}Feather Bangs: Hooh... hah... ch-cha-cha... You put your left hoof in, you take your right hoof out-- No, no... Sweetie Belle: Uh... Feather Bangs? Why are you flailing around in the dark? Feather Bangs: AAGH! THIS ISN'T WHAT IT LOOKS-- Oh, it's just you, uh... Sweaty Belle? Thought you might've been one of my fanfillies... but I'm, like, crazy glad you're not. Feather Bangs: I... I was plannin' to go talk to 'em after you and the other tiny dudettes gave me that super-chill pep talk... But how'm I supposed to do THAT when I don't even know who they ARE? Feather Bangs: I mean, on the INSIDE! And that's where it counts, right? Like, how do I choose a special somepony when I don't know if she's right for ME!? ... HELP! Quest #2: Chance of Brainstorms | outro = What can a couple of fillies do to help a pony pop star with dating problems...? His mane is ALREADY perfect... }}Scootaloo: Okay, so lemme get this straight: Each of us are gonna go find one of Feather Bangs' fanfillies, get to know her, and report back? Like, divide and conquer? Sweetie Belle: Yeah -- I think that'll get us on the right track! That way, we can tell Feather Bangs which fanfilly is best for him, and give him talking points on how to... you know... TALK to her! Quest #3: All in the Presentation | outro = Wow... I guess I can't fault anypony for sheer holiday spirit -- especially not those three! }} Milestone #1: Dear Diary... (75%) | character1 = Scootaloo | character2 = Sweetie Belle | character3 = Trendy Hype Pony | cost = X2, 300 | timer1 = 2h 15m | timer2 = 2h 45m | timer3 = ? | outro = We've got a bonafide mystery on our hooves... and claws. I wonder why that unicorn's so tough to find? }} Swoony Fanfilly: *ssssssiiiiiiigghhh...* Sweetie Belle: Whoa... what a swoon! You've GOTTA be the fanfilly I'm lookin for. But... what are you doing all by yourself? Aren't you and your friends always going gaga over Feather Bangs together? Swoony Fanfilly: That's just it! When I'm with THEM, I'm totally head over hooves for him, but when I'm alone, I start thinking... Why, exactly, do I love him SO much?! I just can't put my hoof on it! Sweetie Belle: Wow. Love is a lot more complicated than I thought... How am I gonna tell the others what this pony likes about Feather Bangs if she doesn't even know why herself? Blaze: Hey. Is it gettin' windy out here, or did I just hear a MIGHTY sigh? Swoony Fanfilly: O-Oh my! What's a Wonderbolt doing here, of all places? Blaze: Pardon me, fillies. When I'm not doin' aerial stunts for Bits, I kind of just float around and listen in on interesting conversations... but I might actually have some advice for you. Quest #4: Take A Break | outro = Who knew Blaze was so wise in the ways of romance? Wonder if that fanfilly took her advice to heart... }} *Quest is bugged and does not register the level she is currently at. If you have Swoony Fanfilly at level 4, the quest is impossible to complete without skipping(Sometimes closing and opening the game will fix the problem) Swoony Fanfilly: Whew! I feel... GREAT! My foggy thoughts have totally cleared! I think... I think I only loved Feather Bangs because my friends did. I just wanted to encourage them, so they'd be happy! Blaze: Atta pony! See what happens when you put YOURSELF back in the equation...? Swoony Fanfilly: Yeah... treating myself really made me see the light. I'm TOTALLY happy being single right now -- and I'm ready to help my friends find their OWN special someponies! Thank you so much! Quest #5: Single and Lovin' it! | outro = So one of Feather Bangs' fanfillies really DOESN'T like him?! What a twist! And I feel like things are just gonna get twistier... }} *Wait Time goes down for everyone and so does the cost (the wait and skip cost you see here is if you skipped all the quests up to this point at the start of the event). Apple Bloom: So! Tell me, miss: What would you say yourrrr... let's say, top-five hobbies are? ... Miss? Helloooo? Enraptured Fanfilly: I just don't GET IT! Every day I contemplate... every night I brood... Why, oh WHY, did Feather Bangs choose Sugar Belle over me?! I mean, I was RIGHT THERE! Apple Bloom: Uh. But Feather Bangs likes you NOW... doesn't he? Enraptured Fanfilly: Sure, NOW he does -- but what about THEN? What was WRONG with me back then? Enraptured Fanfilly: *GASP!* Her baking... It MUST'VE been her baking! If I can get a taste of Sugar Belle's BEST baked goodies... then maybe I'll know for sure what Feather Bangs saw in her! Quest #6: How to "Treat" a Broken Heart | outro = This whole plan seems a little roundabout to me... Then again, I'm not the love expert here. Though I'm not sure the Crusaders are, either... }}Pinkie Pie: Hey there, Apple Bloom! You're looking a teense-weensie, little bit gloomy today, huh? Ooh! "GLOOMY BLOOM!!!" Good potential song lyric! Better write that one down... Apple Bloom: Heh! I'm all right, Pinkie Pie -- just tryin' to set somethin' straight. Can ya tell me anything about Sugar Belle's baker-- Pinkie Pie: SUGAR BELLE? Oh, no no no! Can't go there, Gloomy Bloomy -- her bakery's under construction! Your big bro is there right now, helping her fix it up! Pinkie Pie: They're running a bitty-bit low on Bits to buy construction doohickeys and stuff -- but once they're fully funded, they SHOULD be finished in a jiffy! Quest #7: A Loan, But Not Alone | outro = Feather Bangs, Shmeather Bangs! I just wanna know if Sugar Belle makes any pies with gems in them... }} Apple Bloom: Howdy, Sugar Belle! I heard you and my brother were havin' a bit of trouble puttin' the bakery back together, so... Here! Sugar Belle: *GASP!* Apple Bloom! Is all this for little old me? I'm... I'm honored! Thank you so much... You're a WONDERFUL sister-- N-Not that you're MY sister, yet, o-or... um... Sugar Belle: ANYWAY, you've made me so happy! Would you like to help put some special finishing touches on our renovations, "pardner"? Apple Bloom: Hehe - - sure! I'll go and ask Big Mac which hammers to swing, and stuff like that. Quest #8: A Labor of Love | outro = Hey, wait, weren't we supposed to be nabbing Feather Bangs a special somepony...? Did we just forget about that, or what? }} Milestone #2: Dreamy Decor (75%) | character1 = Swoony Fanfilly | bonus1 = Bookstore | character2 = Apple Bloom | bonus2 = Mr. Carrot Cake | character3 = Enraptured Fanfilly | cost = X2, 400 | timer1 = 3h | timer2 = 4h 30m | timer3 = ? | outro = Wow! When Sugar Belle and the Apples are done with this bakery, it's goanna be the fancies thing selling cookies in all of Equestria! }} Apple Bloom: Hello, miss! Sorry to bother you, but Sugar Belle just gave me the most perfect-est apple cinammon-bon pie I've ever seen, and I thought you might wanna-- Enraptured Fanfilly: FINALLY!!! Give it here! I'll *chew* figure out *chomp* just waht's *snarf* so special *gulp* ... about... Oh... Enraptured Fanfilly: I... I thought I'd taste some insight, but... I feel just as lousy as I did before! Oh, how can I POSSIBLY compare to Sugar Belle, or ANYPONY else?! *SOB!* Blaze: Whoa, are you all right? Something must be in the air today... besides me. Listen, missy... I think I might be able to help calm that troubled mind of yours. Blaze: So, this one time, I got crazy jealous over my pal Fleetfoot's double loop-de-loop... I got so down on myself thinkin' I could never fly like her, I forgot to work on my OWN routine! Blaze: But once I got my head in the game, focused, and realized what I could bring to the table MYSELF, well... I got a whole lot better, and WAY more confident! You dig? Enraptured Fanfilly: I... Oh my goodness... I've been such a fool! I was so obsessed with what Sugar Belle did BETTER than me, I completely forgot my OWN mastery of mummenschanz puppetry! THANK YOU SO MUCH! Quest #9: No Strings Attached | outro = Do you think the CMCs would be willing to make Blaze an honorary member? I know she's got her mark and all, but she is GOOD! }} *Wait Time goes down for everyone and so does the cost (the wait and skip cost you see here is if you skipped all the quests up to this point at the start of the event). Scootaloo: Oh-KAY! Looks like my mission objective is a pegasus pony -- like me! She'll probably be the coolest of the bunch... Scootaloo: Now, if I was a super-lovestruck, Feather Bangs fanfilly, where would I be... Huh--? Scootaloo: I hear that dumb pop music again, but it's not coming from the theater like last time! What's Feather Bangs up to now? Quest #10: Milling Around (and Around) | outro = I dunno, Scootaloo, just imagine what you could do with those lofty windmill acoustics! Fa la la LAAAA-- *cough*! }}Scootaloo: I'll just... take a peek through this... stupid too-high-up window... *grunt* Scootaloo: Hey -- what gives?! That's not Feather Bangs, it's... Oh, hey, it's my designated fanfilly. And she's dancing! She's dancing REALLY badly! Scootaloo: But... that beat sure is catchy... Quest #11: Swingin' with Scootaloo | outro = Scootaloo can really cut a rug when she puts her mind to it! Seriously, she might actually slice up that carpet if she doesn't slow down... }}Giddy Fanfilly: ... Aaaand 1-2-3, 1-2-3, 1-2-3-- EEAAAGH!!! When did you get IN here?! Oh my gosh, did you see everything?! I'm so embarrassed!!! Scootaloo: Don't be! By now, I'm used to crashing ponies' dance routines. I mean, earlier today, I totally trotted in on Feather Bangs bustin' SOME kinda move... Giddy Fanfilly: Feather Bangs, you say? Ah... if we're both toeing the tango of love today, I'm sure it's a sign! If only I could actually tango... or do those amazing pop-rock moves he's so good at! Giddy Fanfilly: I've always admired his sick grooves, you see... but I was raised performing classical ballet, and I'm worried he might think I'm... *gulp*... LAME! Scootaloo: Well, hey, I'M hip and with it! I'll help get you all up to speed with modern dance, and then you can go impress Feather Bangs! Sound good? Quest #12: FLASH Dance | outro = Ooogh... be still, my stomach! That dance costume looks good enough to eat! }} Quest #13: And DJ Makes Three | outro = Could this be the filly that finally seals the deal? I mean, Scootaloo's preparations are really looking promising! }}Scootaloo: And there you have it -- a real live professional DJ, and a real live not-so-professional, super, uh... "mod" outfit! Giddy Fanfilly: I can't believe you've done all this for me! Eeee! I'm super excited AND ready to learn! So, when does the training start...?! Scootaloo: Training...? Uhhh... it just sorta occurred to me that I'm not actually an expert on how to actually DO modern dance. ... Whoops? Blaze: *sigh...* I just can't help myself when I see fillies frowning. Listen up: I know a thing or two about jazz-funk and poppin'. I could teach you. I mean, if you want. Milestone #3: Blazin' Beats (75%) | character1 = Swoony Fanfilly | character2 = Scootaloo | character3 = Giddy Fanfilly | cost = X2, 400 | timer1 = 2h 30m | timer2 = 3h 15m | timer3 = ? | outro = Miss Blaze! The beat told me to do a backflip, and now I can't feel my spine...! }} Giddy Fanfilly: I'm sorry, everypony... I'm just no good at modern dance! I just love ballet SO much more, but... My only regret is that I STILL can't relate to my sweet, sweet Feather Bangs! Blaze: Hey... you don't have to share ALL of a pony's interests to get along with 'em -- and no WAY should you change yourself to do it. You just gotta respect each other's likes and dislikes! Blaze: After all, there ain't a single Wonderbolt on my team who digs Appleloosan swing music as much as I do... but we're all still ponies of a feather! Giddy Fanfilly: You're RIGHT! I can't believe I was so close to ignoring something I love so much... just to impress somepony else! Thank you... from now on, it's pirouettes all the way for this filly! Quest #14: Back to the Ballet | outro = That's the last of the fanfillies... I don't know if any of them have a chance with Feather Bangs, but they all seem WAY happier now! }}Apple Bloom: Welcome back, everypony! Did any of y'all actually, um... get any notes worth usin'? Sweetie Belle: Well... Maybe? Scootaloo: Kinda sorta...? Quest #15: The Big Reveal | xp = 85 | bits = 1800 | gems = 1 | tokens = | outro = I mean, I'd for sure be impressed if I was Feather Bangs. That thing they made is DIZZYING! }}Feather Bangs: Oh, uh, hey guys. Heh. I was pretty confused when y'all bolted, but I worked out my feelings through dance, so I'm all good now... Whoa, nice card-- Apple Bloom: Never mind that, Feather Bangs! The Cutie Mark Crusaders've gathered some top-notch intel on each of yer admirers. When we're through, you'll know exactly who to ask out! Probably! Sweetie Belle: Option #1! She had doubts about her feelings at first but, with a little help, she realized she just wants to be there for her best friends! Apple Bloom: Option#2! She was drivin' herself crazy with jealousy -- till somepony helped her realize how great her OWN special talents are! Scootaloo: Option #3! She thought she had to change herself to get you to like her, but then this dang Wonderbolt flew down and told her that differences are what make friendships fun! Scootaloo: Hold up... Did Blaze talk to you guys, too? Quest #16: A Massage for Mon Amour | outro = The Day Spa, huh? I guess SOME ponies find getting poked and prodded romantic. I'LL take chronic back pain any day! }} Quest #17: Dance for Your Dearest | outro = Wow... this is gonna be SOME production! ... Whatever "this" is! }} Quest #18: Baking Amends ) | xp = 50 | bits = 1000 | tokens = | outro = I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!! WHO'D HE CHOOSE?! WHAT'S HE PLANNING?! THE SUSPENSE IS KILLING MEEEEE! }}Feather Bangs: Hey, so... I'm no good talkin', but the way you are just makes me wanna sing! Your kindness, your patience, that smart, unique 'tude... I admire you, filly. I wanna be by your side... Feather Bangs: Blaze... will you be my special somepony? Feather Bangs: The way you treated my fans, yo... It turned my heart into a drum machine! You helped'em be confident and happy in their own hooves before they went lookin' for love... It inspired me! Feather Bangs: So, check it: I booked us a spa day so we could take a break an' like, introspect. And then we can chow down on apple pies I picked up from Sugar Belle! Me and her? We're cool now. Feather Bangs: And when dessert's over, filly, you KNOW I gotta show you this brand-new Appleloosan swing dance routine I came up with! I know it's your fave and all, so... heh... Milestone #4: Feather Bangs' Big Finish! (75%) | character1 = Trendy Choreographer | character2 = Trendy Backup Dancer | note2 = | character3 = Feather Bangs | cost = X2, 500 | timer1 = 2h 30m | timer2 = ? | timer3 = ? | outro = WHOA! That was NUTS! Hey, Feather Bangs, can I be your special somedragon, too?! }} *When this event first showed up, Trendy Backup Dancer also produced X2 of but was downgraded to a regular helper in the re-run ---- Feather Bangs: L-Look, I'm no good at talkin' to fillies. I trip all iver my words and make a big dumb doofus of myself. An' I KNOW we don't got much in common, but... Blaze: Feather Bangs-- Feather Bangs: Your inner strength and, like... that self-awareness! You're too cool for school, Blaze! I'd be honored if... Blaze: Hey, Feather Bangs--! Feather Bangs: I-If you'd be MYSPECIALSOMEPONY!!! *squeak* Blaze: Just... stop talkin' for a sec., ok? Gimme a chance to answer... and wipe that mopey look off your face, silly stallion! Apple Bloom: (I-Is it gonna happen?!) Sweetie Belle: (Shh! Guys! She's saying something...!) Blaze: Feather Bangs... I think you've proven by now what an awesome dude you are. I'd be really, really happy to be your special somepony. Let's give it a try, yeah? Scootaloo: WOOHOOOO!!! WE DID IT!!! The End Community *Lasts 10 Days for the re-run Community Helpers Special Hearts and Hooves Balloons * During the event, floating bunches of heart-shaped balloons appear throughout the map (except in Everfree Forest), comprised of small pink and purple heart balloons, and a larger red heart with a heart-decorated string. * Tapping these "special Hearts and Hooves balloons" awards the player a random amount of (less than 500), token (80% chance) and, more rarely, Lovely Flowers or (around 1-2). * The tokens are used to buy time-limited items in the store. In August 2018, the special purchases include: Cutie Mark Day Camp, Baker Filly, Box of Disguises, and Cutie Mark Day Camp Stand. Category:Mega Events Category:Limited Time Story Category:LTSs with Popping Bonus